Long Drabbles
by Ava369
Summary: A series of short stories inspired by random songs playing on my Itunes..  Starting with "Why cant it wait till morning by phil collins" and "bubbly" by colbie caillat
1. Chapter 1

"_Ga eul….."he mumbled into the phone….._

Ga eul grumbled as she led Yi Jeong to the guest room in his studio. He groaned and leaned more of his weight on her. She smelt the alcohol that was obviously the reason for his current state on his breath. She was guessing he had another encounter with his heartless father. She was getting tired of always saving him from himself although she knew that deep inside that wasn't true and she would always be there for him. She was scared this time though, it was past 2am and this was the first time he had called her for help. Usually it would be Woo Bin that called her informing her that Yi Jeong had disappeared or was looking rather murderous and he would claim she was the only one that could reach out to him.

How many times did she have to say to him that he will never be like his father? She thought in frustration. She knew him. His cold hearted Casanova façade was so easy to see through…at least for her. She helped him get unto the bed, kneeled on the ground next to the bed and stroked his face that was scrunched up in agony.

"_I don't know what happened tonight Yi Jeong but you really need to stop doing this to yourself. It isn't your fault that your dad is a weasel and you will never be one yourself because I have seen that you are a lot more sensitive than you show the people around you…..I don't know how Eun Chan Jae made you feel better when you were younger...I want to be there for you but I don't know how too_" She mumbled mostly to herself than to Yi Jeong who she knew was probably too drunk to register everything she had just said.

She waited a moment and she noticed he was now breathing steadily.

She got up from her knees and was about to head out the guest room door when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist.

Yi Jeong was sitting up looking directly into her brown eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear

"_Gomawo Ga eul yang_"

"_Yi Jeong sunbae, what happened this evening?"_ she asked.. still in his arms.

Yi Jeong just shrugged and pulled and laid back into the bed still with Ga eul in his arms.

_Why can't it wait 'til morning?  
We can talk about it then  
'Cause I've had a drink too many  
And my troubles, well, I ain't got any  
__  
Why can't it wait 'til daylight?  
Things will seem much clearer then  
I'm tired and my eyes are weary  
And I just want you lying here with me_

So close your eyes  
I'll make it, oh, so nice

Yi jeong could smell her perfume and her soft skin in his arms. He pulled her even closer. It calmed him down and he never wanted to let go. Ga eul was surprised at Yi Jeong's actions but there was something about being in his arms that made her feel like that is where she was supposed to be. She closed her eyes and wished for the moment to last forever. Still lying on the bed Yi Jeong tilted her head up and kissed her softly and whispered

"_I'm sorry Ga eul yang….for everything… and Eun Chan is nothing compared to you and what you have done for me"___

But I don't wanna think about what we've said  
And I don't wanna know why we hurt ourselves  
'Cause I just wanna hold you so close to me  
It'll take care of itself and I wanna sleep

So why can't it wait 'til next time?  
'Cause that time may never come  
Stay here with your arms around me  
You're going nowhere without me

So close your eyes  
I'll make it, oh, so nice for you

Ga eul smiled "_It's okay Yi Jeong I will always be there for you"_

They continued to lay there…..no words said between them…they didn't need to say anything else. It would just have till wait till morning….

And just before they fell asleep Yi Jeong whispered "_I love you Ga eul yang…."_


	2. Chapter 2  Bubbly  Colbie Caillat

Yi Jeong did not expect their 1st year anniversary to turn out this way. Y I Jeong had planned a whole weekend for the two of them in a small cabin a little into the mountains. The scenery was beautiful and Ga eul stared in awe as they neared the cabin. It had been a long drive away from town and Yi Jeong appreciated the fact that Ga eul stayed awake the whole car ride to entertain him with her usually rantings and stories about her kindergarten kids.

They finally arrived at the cabin around 3pm

Ga eul giggle and squealed as he lifted her off the floor and carried her bridal style into the cabin. He placed her on the bed and kissed her lips lovingly until they were both out of breath. With their foreheads still touching Yi Jeong said "I'm going to get our bags from the car…..you should look around…"

When Yi Jeong was done transferring all their bags into the cabin he called out for Ga eul.

"Ga eul…." No response. He called her three times before he began to panic. What had happened?

He searched through every room in the house frantically and found her sleeping soundly exactly where he had left her. She looked so cute and innocent that he couldn't bear to wake her up. He sighed….there goes the picnic he had planned for them….

Ga eul awoke to the sound of a thunder as the it rained cats and dogs outside. She was disoriented because she was in an unfamiliar place and the room was dark. She suddenly remember where she was and was flooded with guilt. She can't believe she fell asleep on Yi jeong! She hammered her head "pabo" and slowly stepped out of the room.

To her surprise, the cabin was covered in scented lighted candles and there were petals of sweet smelling flowers from the front of the bedroom door to the living room area where she saw Yi Jeong's jet black hair from the back of the couch probably reading a book. She giggled as she began to feel tingly inside. This was the first time anyone had made her feel this way.

I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feelin' like a child now

'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tinglees in a silly place

She sneaked playfully behind Yi Jeong and covered his eyes. He smiled "I thought you would never wake up. My candles were burning out" She laughed and kissed him briefly on his forehead. "Mianhae Yi Jeong." She sat down next to him on the couch and placed her feet on Yi Jeong's lap. He stroked her feet. She giggled again. She felt like a love sick high school girl even after a year "That tickles!" He laughed at her expression. He was enjoying the moment as much as she was. "I have dessert!" He announced proudly knowing Ga eul's addiction to cakes and sweets and made an attempt to get up and head for his large collection of different cakes and sweets.

She changed her position and laid her head on Yi jeong shoulder. "That's nice but I would really prefer to stay just like this for a while"..

It starts in my toes

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

Yi Jeong smiled in amusement and put his arms across her shoulder. Ga eul wasn't usually so bold. He laughed to himself. He was glad she was finally becoming confident in him and their relationship. She was a bit unsure at the beginning and he was glad it only took her a year to finally trust him again even after all that he had done to her.

Another loud crak of thunder sounded outside and Ga eul jumped and goose bumps ran across her skin. That was quite a storm. Yi Jeong pulled the quilt that was hanging on the couch behind them and threw it across the two of them. Ga eul snuggled into Yi jeong even more taking in his scent and warmth. Yi Jeong did the same to her.

The rain is fallin' on my window pane

But we are hidin' in a safer place

Under the covers stayin' safe and warm

You give me feelings that I adore

They began to get increasingly aware of each other….for Ga eul she was experiencing something very new….and as if they knew that they were thinking exactly the same thing they turned their heads to each other and shared a passionate kiss.

They start in my toes

Make me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

Was she ready for this? She wondered to herself…Yi Jeong had waited for her as long as a year. She could feel herself getting swept up in his passionate kisses. She felt tingles ran down her spine when she felt Yi Jeong's hand under her top on the bare skin around her stomach. And as soon as the tingles came they left as she felt Yi Jeong pulling away. "I will go get the desserts" he said breathlessly.

"What's wrong Yi Jeong" She asked bewildered.

"Nothing, I just need to calm down, you are driving me crazy" he grinned sheepishly "I'm not going to do anything till you are sure you are ready"

She smiled widely at Yi Jeong. He had changed so much and she felt her heart swell up with all the love she had for him.

He turned somewhat embarrassed and headed for the kitchen

As Yi Jeong put the cakes on a plate, he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist and on tiptoes Ga eul whispers in his ear "I'm ready…..because I love you….and only you, Yi Jeong, my soul mate…" and she nuzzles his ear. He turns around quickly and kisses her again but this time with as much urgency as passion. "I love you too…." And with that he lifted her of her feet again, bridal style, and head for the bedroom…..

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

What am I gonna say

When you make me feel this way?

I just, mmm

It starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feelin' shows

'Cause you make me smile

Baby just take your time now

Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, where ever you go

Wherever, wherever, where ever you go


End file.
